


You Let My Heart Escape (Cont.)

by LouisxClifford



Category: One Direction, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O verse, Beta!Liam, Beta!Niall, Dom!Harry, F/M, Harry is not the girl, Harry!Alpha, Liam is Alpha at heart, LightSub!Louis, M/M, Possessive!Harry, Teen Wolf characters are what they are in the show, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, human!Louis, human!zayn, not about him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisxClifford/pseuds/LouisxClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things are pretty odd around here," Louis mumbles under his breath.</p><p>Harry glanced at the boy in question, "Certainly."</p><p>"But there won't be any of that Twilight shit, right? Because tell me now and I'll be on the first train out of here."</p><p>"No, well maybe if Jacob was the main character." Harry responds nonchalantly.</p><p>"Fucking great."<br/>▁</p><p>Or Louis is new in Manchester and knows nothing of the boy with too much hair, his weird little flock, or the other group that seems to be connected to one another. But of course that doesn't effect with the possibility of him getting tied into the mix.<br/>▁</p><p>P.S. - Kudos to Kiesza's song "Hideaway".<br/>__</p><p>Link if you havent read the previous chapters:</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2339009/chapters/5155319</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let My Heart Escape (Cont.)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CONNECTED WITH SKYLERMASON20'S WORK, YOU LET MY HEART ESCAPE. SO IF YOU KNOW THE STORY AND CAME FOR THE REAL CHAPTER 3, WELCOME BACK. NEW? HEAD OVER TO READ THE BEGINNING ON THE WORK FROM THE USER MENTIONED ABOVE AND COME BACK TO READ THE UPDATE. :))

"So, you have it all! Can I see?" Louis exclaimed.

Harry had just finished telling the smaller boy of what he was, after making the decision to tell him on Tuesday, but flaked out, and Louis was extremely excited to have found out.

Harry was shocked at Louis' outburst. He expected him to be a little wary. Curious but not this curious.

"Right." Harry began, "You're not surprised are you? I act werewolf." Louis' face scrunched up at the statement. Harry didn't entirely know everything there is to know on werewolf characteristics but he knew he didn't feel quite human anymore.

"I just thought that was you." Louis says.

Harry clicks his tongue, "I didn't even say exactly what I do that's werewolf. So what are you referring to?"

Louis shrugs. When he thinks about it he should have anticipated this confession. When he left Doncaster and headed to Cheshire, he had heard a few stories but thought it was a small town fable. Something they were just doing. He didn't actually think there would be any supernatural creatures, left alone, any he would meet.

Louis side glanced at Harry and noticed he was waiting for an answer. He shrugged. He had no examples at the moment, but when Harry acts like one, he'll point it out.

Harry's phone buzzed and instead of fetching it from his pocket, he went to the front door. Louis eyed his actions.

Zayn, Liam, and Niall all came in when Harry opened the door, indicating that the other boys made plans to come over today.

Liam looked shocked to see Louis there. Zayn was glad and Niall instantly went to greet Lou. Liam spoke up once Harry had joined the group.

"Hey, Lou. How's it going?" Liam was speaking to Louis but his eyes were on the Harry.

"I know. He just told me." Louis knew the reason behind Liam's question. He wanted to know why Louis was standing in the middle of their pack's meeting house.

When Harry brought him here, he had originally thought that it all was Harry's home. But Harry quickly clear it up and told his status, as well as the others, to Lou. That alone had him sprinting around the five story house.

"He did," Niall, Liam, and Zayn questioned.

"He did," answered Louis and Harry.

Liam shook his head and mouthed, "figures." He knew Harry would eventually tell Louis about them, rather it been because of them being friends or from Harry courting Louis, which Liam is pretty sure is already happening.

"So are you two dating!" Niall speaks his mind for him.

Harry just blinks at Niall, while Louis' eyes go big and says no.

  
"I told him because he is getting pretty close to us so far and I thought he should know. Besides, it would be hard to hide it from him much longer and I know we can trust him." Harry explained.

  
All the boys agreed. They knew the lies they would have to tell Louis would have been a hastle to deal with.

  
"I'm not going to say anything but why is it such a secret, if the whole town knows of your existence," Louis asked as he sat down on the couch, reaching for the remote.

  
As the four other boys joined him, Zayn spoke," Although they know of the existence of werewolves, they don't know of their existence. So it would be pretty bad if a human not close or any, actually, for that matter, found out and told someone official."

  
Louis understood that would probably be pretty bad, so he decided he would just keep his mouth closed, though he intended to anyway.

  
"Are there more that you know of?"

  
The question came once they all were settled in and started up a show.

  
"Yeah, but it's not our place to mention who it is."  
Harry had told the boy. He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to rat out Scott's group. Harry trusted Louis and if that was silly or not, he's not positive Scott will, so he won't say much for now.  
...

  
After a whole season of Lost and two movies later, Harry got up to go to the kitchen.  
Liam followed him out.

  
Once they reached the seperate room, Liam addressed Harry.

  
"I know why you told him. Well, the real reason."

  
"Oh," Harry didn't like Liam was starting. He just came into here for some water.

  
Liam sighed, "It's not going to change anything. His decisions or whatever."

  
"What are you on about now?" Harry asked after he had some water.

  
"You and your rut. Harry, I'm not a fool. You waited a while before you told Zayn anything, but Louis' here for a week and you spill all the beans." Liam whispered, not wanting any of the other boys to catch the conversation.

  
Harry's eyes turned into slits and he took a step closer, "You know Zayn seemed sketchy in the beginning. He wasn't even that close," Liam rolled his eyes and cut him off.

  
"And Louis is?! You just told him because you wanted him to know what you are before anything happened because you like him."

  
Harry was bright red after Liam's quiet outburst. Liam knew it was dangerous territory questioning the alpha but he was just looking after the group. Having their best interest at heart and not only concerned with his.

  
"I know what you're thinking so don't even say it. You know how I feel about the group and even if my rut was a day, an hour, a mintue away, it would never shadow my decisions." Harry had bellowed.

  
Liam opened his mouth to say something but Harry put his hand up silencing him. Liam was offended until he caught Louis' scent coming closer.

  
"What's going on here. Liam looks like he saw a ghost and Harry is red. I thought you two came in for water?" Louis mentioned while grabbing a glass for himself. Eyeing a sheepish Harry and Liam as they eyed one another.

  
"Just talked for a bit, no biggie." Liam squeaked as he headed to the living room, to join Niall and Zayn.

  
Louis watched him exit and turned to Harry.

  
Harry was staring at him already and it made the boy feel uneasy.

  
"I need to tell you something Louis." Harry stopped Louis as he began to make his way to the adjacent room.

  
Harry pulled out a chair to the bar connected to the counter and patted one, once he took his seat, indicating Louis to take his. Louis sat down and raised his eyebrows.

  
"Um, as you know I'm the alpha of the group and everything and my decision telling you of such was quite big," as Louis nodded, Harry continued, " But there's a reason I told you."  
Louis looked at him urging him to continue.

  
"In a week, I go into a rut. Not sure if you know what that is, but it's pretty bad and I knew I couldn't hide it from you. I didn't want to hide it from you so I just told you."

  
Louis smiled and said, "It's fine. I don't mind. I'll stay out of your hair for the time being," and began to get up thinking it was the end of the conversation. He was proved wrong when the other boy's arm trapped him to his chair.

  
"I don't want you out of my hair and I'm afraid of that. I'm not suppose to want you around but here I am and here you are." Harry spoke getting uncomfortably closer to the Louis.

  
"Harry, stop, ok. I'm not entirely sure what is going on but I think you're out of it, so let up and get off of me." Louis spoke.

  
Harry was already sniffing his shoulder and neck, growling while feeding off Louis' scent. Louis was beginning to get scare considering Harry was ignoring his pleas and not moving an inch when he attempted to shove him. When Louis let out a whimper to the assaults, Harry bite down on his neck.

  
"Harry!" Louis shouted hoping to gain the attention of the other boys. To his aid, came the others shoving Harry and grabbing Louis. 

  
Zayn said he would take Louis home, while Liam nodded and held Harry down with Niall. They may have been betas but they had a good hold on him. Louis quickly dashed out with Zayn, knowing if Liam and Niall lost the grip for a second it would be all over, but not without looking back at the the boy who was fine five minutes ago. 

  
Golden eyes stared back at him. Zayn needed to pull him out because Louis didn't know why or how, but something was physically rooting him to Harry.


End file.
